


Un mystérieux amant

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Après une soirée trop arrosée, Die se réveille sans aucun souvenir sinon qu'il a passé la nuit avec l'homme de sa vie. Qui est-il ? C'est ce que lui et ses amis vont tenté de découvrir.





	Un mystérieux amant

Son téléphone portable sonna. Die grogna mais ne bougea pas, se disant que s’il l’ignorait suffisamment longtemps le bruit allait bien finir par s’arrêter. Après plusieurs sonneries, le calme revint dans la chambre. On n’entendait plus que de lointains éclats de rire et un fond sonore indescriptible qui le bercèrent et l’entrainèrent à nouveau vers le pays des songes.

 

Le téléphone recommença à sonner quelques minutes plus tard, faisant vibrer bien plus longtemps les draps tachés de semences du guitariste. Die ouvrit un œil puis l’autre. Il faisait jour. Le soleil devait déjà être haut dans le ciel. Le musicien avait mal au crâne, sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait la gorge sèche. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, Die finit par mettre la main sur l’objet bruyant et le colla contre son oreille :

- T’as une minute pour m’expliquer pourquoi tu n’es pas là.

\- Hein ? fit Die en se redressant.

\- T’es où ?

\- Mais c’est qui ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux que je t’enfonce mes baguettes dans le cul pour te rafraichir la mémoire ?

\- P’tain Shin-chan, excuse-moi. Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ce matin.

\- Sans blague ? Et m’appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ta copine.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu te fous vraiment de moi ? Je suis à deux doigts de te raccrocher au nez, là ! Sois content que ce soit moi qui t’appelle et pas Kaoru.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Idiot ! On avait une dédicace aujourd’hui !

\- Ouais à 13h.

\- Il est 14h.

\- Merde…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu vas te faire tuer et je te préviens, je n’irais pas à ton enterrement. Bon, t’es où ? 

Die regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, dans laquelle vêtements et capotes usagés trainaient ici et là. Mais où était-il et que s’était-il passé ?

- Alors ? T’es où ? S’impatienta Shinya au téléphone.

\- Je ne sais pas, balbutia Die.

\- Ne me dis pas que t’es encore chez Niky ?

\- Niky ? Oh… merde… Je m’habille et j’arrive !

\- Et comment ? C’est moi qui suis parti avec la voiture hier soir. Idiot ! Ne bouge pas, j’arrive tout de suite. 

Lorsque Shinya eut raccroché, Die posa lentement son téléphone sur les draps souillés. Il n’avait pas le moindre souvenir de la veille et n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait atterri nu dans ce lit puant le sexe, l’alcool et la transpiration. Sa seule certitude était d’avoir utilisé plusieurs préservatifs. C’était déjà ça…

 

Die avait mal dans le bas du dos, quoique ce fût une douleur plutôt agréable même si elle ne lui permettait pas de se lever aussi vite qu’il l’aurait voulu. Apparemment il avait eu une soirée très animée… Après avoir rapidement balayé la chambre du regard, le guitariste ne retrouva pas son slip. Tant pis, ce n’était pas ce qui allait lui manquer. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et ne prit pas la peine de boutonner sa chemise avant de sortir. Die se retrouva alors dans un long couloir dont toutes les portes étaient closes. En tendant l’oreille, il put entendre tantôt des gémissements tantôt des éclats de rire. Apparemment pour certains la fête n’était pas encore terminée.

 

Die suivit la lumière et arriva dans l’immense salon de Niky. Cette dernière était assise au bar et buvait une coupe de champagne tout en surfant sur son Ipad. Lorsqu’elle l’aperçut, Niky s’écria :

- Die ! Viens donc boire une coupe ! C’est bon pour la gueule de boire. 

Niky lui servit une coupe de champagne avant de descendre de son tabouret pour la lui apporter. À chacun de ses pas, sa robe de chambre s’entrouvrait et Die pouvait apercevoir ses jambes fines et musclées que le temps ne semblait pas affecter.

- Merci, fit-il presque timidement en la portant à ses lèvres. Niky…

\- Oui ? Fit-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Hier soir…

\- Tu as été sensationnel Die ! S’exclama-t-elle. Si j’avais su, je t’aurais invité depuis longtemps à mes soirées !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on a… ? 

Pour toute réponse, Niky lui donna une tape sur les fesses qui raidit de douleur le roux.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Le dernier chirurgien qui m’est passé dessus ne m’a pas greffé de pénis, il a plutôt changé mes implants mammaires.

\- Ah…, fit Die partagé entre soulagement et inquiétude. Mais alors qui ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas avec qui tu as baisé ? S’étonna-t-elle en arquant un fin sourcil alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne saurais pas avec qui j’ai fini la soirée par hasard ?

\- Mon lapin, à la fin de la soirée ça baisait de partout ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Mais tu n’étais pas venu avec Shinya ? Lui, il doit le savoir. 

Die acquiesça avant d’aller se vautrer dans le canapé où Niky ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle lui tendit son Ipad et déclara :

- Regarde, ce sont des photos prises hier soir, tu y trouveras peut-être ton bien-aimé. 

Die acquiesça et commença à faire défiler les photos sur l’écran tactile. Il apparaissait sur certains clichés mais il était à chaque fois accompagné par Shinya et il y avait peu de chance que son bel inconnu soit en réalité son batteur préféré.

- Elles ont été prise en début de soirée, expliqua Niky alors que Die lui rendait sa tablette. Après je suis monté au premier. Dans la semaine, j’aurais d’autres photos prises par mes amis, je te tiendrais au courant.

\- Merci.

\- En tout cas, si j’en juge à tous les suçons que tu as sur la partie visible de ton corps, ton partenaire devait être affamé !

\- Si ça se trouve ils étaient plusieurs.

\- Non, répondit Niky. Je ne sais plus qui me l’a dit mais on t’a vu entrer avec un seul homme dans la chambre. Si je n’étais pas déjà occupée, je crois que je serais venue vous mater. Il parait que tu as un joli petit cul. 

Die la regarda d’un drôle d’air ce qui la fit éclater de rire :

- J’étais réveillée quand ton mec s’est fait la belle. Je ne l’ai pas vu mais je l’ai entendu dire à quelqu’un d’autre qu’il n’avait jamais autant baisé et aimé ça. Mais surtout, il parait que tu as un sacré cul. 

Malgré lui, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Die qui commençait à se dire qu’il fallait absolument qu’il retrouve ce type.

 

Shinya arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il gara sa voiture dans l’allée et appela Die sur son portable pour le prévenir qu’il était là. Le roux ne tarda pas à arriver accompagné de Niky. Shinya la salua d’un signe de la main alors que son ami et collègue montait du côté passager.

- Ne soit pas trop méchant avec lui, lança Niky à Shinya. Je crois qu’il est amoureux. 

Pour toute réponse Shinya leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit éclater de rire Niky qui resta dans l’allée pour les regarder s’éloigner de sa propriété.

- Surtout, tu te tais, déclara Shinya une fois qu’ils furent sur la route. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui s’est passé. Je ne tiens pas à faire des cauchemars.

\- T’inquiète ça risque pas, je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qui s’est passé, soupira le roux en baissant son siège.

\- Comment ça ? S’étonna Shinya.  

\- C’est le trou noir. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que j’ai baisé avec un mec toute la nuit mais je ne sais pas qui c’est. 

\- Je ne voulais pas le savoir ! Je crois que je vais avoir la nausée, gémit Shinya en ouvrant sa vivre.

\- Dis voir ! Ça ne serait pas toi ? Et tu n’attendrais pas mon bébé par hasard ? 

Shinya freina plus brutalement qu’il l’aurait voulu à un stop et adressa un regard horrifié à Die qui éclata de rire.

- Mais quel horreur ! Rien que d’y penser j’en ai la chair de poule ! s’exclama Shinya.

\- C’est moi qui te fais cet effet bébé ? demanda Die en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son batteur.

\- Si tu n’enlèves pas ta sale patte très vite, tu ne rejoueras plus jamais de la guitare Die, grogna Shinya. 

Le roux éclata à nouveau de rire alors que Shinya grommelait quelques injures. Die adorait le taquiner, Shinya était sa victime préférée et il regrettait que son ami ne soit pas du même bord que lui. Après tout, comment pouvait-il être hétéro avec une apparence si frêle ? Il aurait au moins pu être bisexuel ! Malheureusement malgré les années Shinya n’avait jamais succombé à son charme, bien au contraire Die l’avait complètement dégouté de l’idée d’avoir un jour une relation avec un homme.

 

*

 

Toshiya et Kaoru composaient dans un coin de la salle pendant que Kyo était occupé à manger un bol de ramen. Lorsque Die franchit la porte, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et sa tenue qui était très révélatrice de ce qui lui était arrivé. Toshiya et Kyo s’échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Kaoru se levait tout en craquant ses doigts. Il effaça rapidement la courte distance qui le séparait de son guitariste et déclara tout en l’inspectant de haut en bas :

- T’auras au moins pu t’habiller et… prendre une douche, ajouta-t-il après l’avoir reniflé. Tu sens le fauve et je ne veux même pas savoir où tu étais.

\- Chez Niky, soupira Shinya en allant poser son sac près de Kyo. 

Le batteur posa une pile de photo sur la table, près du bol du chanteur et tira une chaise avant de se tourner vers Die :

- Au travail. On a promis à tes fans déçus que tu leurs enverrais une photo dédicacée s’ils nous laissaient leur adresse.

\- Je ne te raconte pas la longueur de la liste ! lança Toshiya avec un large sourire teinté de sadisme.

\- Et puis la prochaine fois, t’y penseras avant de ne pas te pointer à une dédicace, déclara Kaoru en le trainant vers la table. 

Die s’y assit lourdement alors que Kaoru reprenait sa place à côté de Toshiya, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Shinya quant à lui s’éloigna pour passer un coup de fil. Décidément personne n’était disposé à écouter son histoire, quoique… Die adressa un large sourire à Kyo qui releva le nez de son bol en déclarant :

- Tu pues.

\- Si seulement tu savais pourquoi ! 

Kyo arqua un sourcil alors qu’il avalait difficilement ses nouilles. Il craignait déjà ce qui allait suivre et en prévision, il adressa un regard rempli de détresse vers ses amis qui étaient trop occupés pour remarquer son SOS.

- En fait j’étais chez Niky. C’était une sacrée fiesta. Il n’y avait que des bombes ! Et la maison ! Un vrai palace ! 

Kyo tenta de l’ignorer, se disant que s’il ne le regardait pas ou qu’il ne lui répondait pas, Die s’arrêterait de parler, malheureusement le roux était déjà lancé dans son histoire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé. J’ai dû boire un truc bizarre car c’est le trou noir. Je sais juste que j’ai baisé avec un mec toute la nuit et peut-être même ce matin aussi ! Il parait qu’il aurait dit que j’étais son meilleur coup ! En tout cas, moi il m’a éclaté l’anus et je te dis pas le goût que j’avais dans la bouche ce matin, je me demande combien de fois on l’a fait. Mais vu le nombre de capote qu’il y avait par terre… 

Die interrompit son histoire lorsqu’il entendit les baguettes de Kyo tomber par terre. Une grimace horrifiée défigurait le visage du chanteur qui avait gardé ouverte sa bouche pleine de nourriture.

- Mais ferme la bouche, c’est dégueu, rétorqua Die.

\- Mais c’est toi qui es dégueu de me raconter ta vie sexuelle pendant que je bouffe ! 

Sur ces mots Kyo se leva, abandonnant ses ramens et se précipita vers les toilettes pour recracher ce qu’il avait dans la bouche. Die lui avait coupé l’appétit. D’ailleurs, il était sûr d’en faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

- Mais qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait ? S’exaspéra Shinya en apercevant leur chanteur courir vers les toilettes.

\- Mais rien ! Se défendit Die.

\- Hey ! Je ne te vois pas beaucoup signer d’autographe ! lança Kaoru depuis l’autre bout de la pièce. 

Die lui tira la langue et continua de signer ses photos sous la surveillance de Shinya.

- Applique-toi un peu, gronda le batteur.

\- Je vais pisser ! s’exclama Die en refermant son marqueur avant de se lever.

\- Ça je n’avais pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua Shinya en grimaçant. 

En partant aux toilettes, Die croisa Kyo qui lui adressa un doigt d’honneur avant de rejoindre Kaoru et Toshiya. Die se contenta de lui lancer un baiser avant de passer la porte des toilettes. Décidément, son histoire n’intéressait personne. Pourtant il aurait aimé avoir une oreille attentive à qui raconter ce grand malheur. En effet, il n’avait pas le moindre souvenir de la nuit dernière pourtant il savait au fond de lui que cette nuit-là avait été la meilleure de sa vie. Il devait coute que coute retrouver cet amant qui appréciait tant son fessier. Il fallait absolument qu’il découvre son identité. Après tout peut-être que c’était lui l’homme de sa vie.

 

 

Alors que le calme était revenu dans la pièce et que Kyo commençait à se remettre de sa nausée, un hurlement fit sursauter tout le monde. C’était Die :

- Les mecs ! Venez-vite ! Hurla-t-il depuis les toilettes.

Toshiya et Kaoru s’échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes. Kyo et Shinya les imitèrent mais trainèrent un peu les pieds. En effet il n’était pas pressé de découvrir ce que le roux avait encore inventé. 

- Mais qu’est-ce que tu branles ! s’exclama Kaoru.

\- Lui-même, rétorqua Toshiya en allumant une cigarette.

\- Je sens que je vais encore gerber, lâcha Kyo.

\- Mais quel idiot ! Soupira Shinya. 

Au milieu des toilettes se trouvait Die avec le pantalon baissé jusqu’aux chevilles, qui tentait de lire une inscription sur son pénis.

- C’n’est pas ce que vous croyez ! S’exclama-t-il en brandissant son pénis entre ses mains.

\- Mais on ne croit rien ! rétorqua Toshiya qui était déjà écroulé de rire.

\- Moi je ne veux rien savoir, déclara Kyo qui voulut sortir des toilettes mais qui en fut empêché par Toshiya qui l’attrapa par le t-shirt.

\- Je sais que j’ai l’air dingue, commença Die. Mais ce type a écrit son numéro de téléphone sur ma bite ! Faut que vous m’aidiez à le déchiffrer.

\- Alors là, c’est trop pour moi, rétorqua Shinya en faisant mine de vouloir s’en aller. 

Kyo adressa un regard suppliant au batteur qui l’aida à s’extirper de la poigne de Toshiya avant de sortir. Kyo ne traina pas non plus dans les toilettes. Les délires du roux commençaient vraiment à lui faire peur et il craignait pour sa propre santé mentale. Ne restait plus que Kaoru et Toshiya qui s’interrogèrent du regard. Finalement, le bassiste s’approcha du roux sous le regard stupéfait de Kaoru.

- Mon Toshiya d’amour ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! s’exclama Die.

\- Ben concentre-toi car tu ramollies et on voit plus rien, rétorqua Toshiya en s’accroupissant devant lui.

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? S’inquiéta Kaoru.

\- Viens m’aider Kao. T’es celui qui arrive le mieux à déchiffrer les pattes de mouche. 

Kaoru hésita. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de mettre le nez entre les jambes de Die, mais devant le regard suppliant de son ami, il finit par craquer et s’approcha avec prudence.

- Putain ! Die tu t’épiles les poils de couilles ! s’exclama Toshiya en tirant sur sa cigarette. Ça t’a fait mal ? Il parait que les meufs adorent ça.

\- Je peux te dire qu’il n’y a pas qu’elles, répondit Die en souriant largement. 

\- Bon on se concentre, intervint Kaoru. Je n’ai pas trop envie qu’on nous surprenne à mater les couilles de Die dans les toilettes. Vous imaginez la photo publiée sur twitter ?

\- Je crois que l’idée plait bien à Die, ça redevient lisible, rétorqua Toshiya d’un ton très concerné.

\- Putain ! Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qu’on fait ? Gémit Kaoru. Je déchiffre un message sur la bite de Die !

\- Regarde, il a débordé un peu sur la droite, fit remarquer Toshiya avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Je vais finir par me poser des questions sur toi Totchi, rétorqua Kaoru.

\- C’est moi qui vais finir par me poser des questions ! Lança Shinya depuis l’entrée des toilettes.

\- C’est quoi ça ? Un trait ? Questionna Toshiya.

\- Mais non, on dirait un poil incarné, rétorqua Kaoru.

\- P’tain ! Vous êtes graves les mecs ! s’écria Kyo depuis l’autre salle.

\- Alors ? S’inquiéta Die.

\- C’est bon, on a le message, répondit Toshiya en se relevant.

\- C’est écrit : « **Appel moi p’tit coeur»** et puis il y a le numéro, ajouta Kaoru.

\- Les mecs ! Merci ! s’exclama Die. J’ai envie de vous serrer dans mes bras.

\- Ben remonte ton froc avant, rétorqua Kaoru. Bon on peut aller bosser maintenant ?

\- Mais laisse-le au moins l’appeler, intervint Toshiya. 

Kaoru poussa un profond soupir et quitta les toilettes alors que Die finissait de s’habiller et que Toshiya composait pour lui le numéro qu’ils avaient récupéré.

- On tombe directement sur le répondeur, déclara le bassiste.

\- T’es sûr que t’as fait le bon numéro ? S’inquiéta le roux.

\- Oui, il est peut-être occupé. Tu n’auras qu’à essayer plus tard, rétorqua Toshiya en quittant les toilettes à son tour. 

 

Die passa le reste de l’après-midi à rêvasser, se faisant souvent rappeler à l’ordre par Shinya qui trouvait que sa pile de photo à dédicacer ne descendait pas beaucoup mais il n’y pouvait rien, il avait mal à la main à force de signer et puis il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer.  Il n’arrêtait pas de penser à la nuit dernière. D’ailleurs des bribes de sa soirée avait fini par lui revenir. Bien que l’identité de son partenaire restait un véritable mystère, Die avait la certitude d’avoir passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie et mourrait d’envie de revoir cet homme. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ?     

 

Sur les coups de 17h, un coursier vient déposer un paquet accompagné d’un bouquet d’orchidée à l’attention de Die sous les regards stupéfaits de ses collègues. Ce fut d’une main fébrile que le guitariste roux décrocha la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet. Il n’y avait pas de grande déclaration, pas de mot, juste un cœur dessiné au feutre noir. Pas même de signature ! Die était un peu perplexe mais aussi déçu de ne pas en apprendre davantage sur l’expéditeur. Mais peut-être que le colis qui accompagnait le bouquet allait l’éclairer un peu plus. Die ouvrit avec précaution le paquet et l’expression qui se dégagea de son visage lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’œil sur le contenu attisa la curiosité du reste du groupe. Les deux premiers à s’approcher furent Kaoru et Toshiya. Après l’épisode des toilettes, ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pouvait être pire.

- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Toshiya en jetant un coup d’œil dans la boite.

\- Pas un truc tordu j’espère ! lança Kaoru. 

Pour toute réponse, Die sortit une paire de menotte et un foulard noir de la mystérieuse boite. Il y avait également une petite carte imprimée qui disait : «  **pour l’acte 2**  ». Un large sourire fendit le visage de Die alors que ses compagnons étaient partagés sur cet étrange cadeau. Finalement ce fut Kyo qui rompit le court silence qui s’était installé :

- T’as dû lui faire une sacrée impression s’il t’envoie des orchidées rouges.

\- Pourquoi ? S’étonna Die.

\- Dans le langage des fleurs ça veut dire qu’il veut faire l’amour avec toi, répondit le chanteur.

\- Dis donc t’as l’air de t’y connaitre ! Lança Toshiya sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- J’imagine que les menottes et le foulard, c’était pour le cas où t’aurais pas compris le message, lança Kaoru.

\- Il doit savoir que t’es parfois lent du cerveau, ajouta Shinya.

\- Mais pourquoi il n’a pas signé ! s’exclama Die avec frustration et désespoir.

\- Et si jamais en vrai il ne te plaisait pas ? lui demanda le batteur. Après tout, tu ne te souviens pas vraiment de lui. Il est peut-être bien au lit mais c’est peut-être tout.

\- T’imagine si c’est un gros thon ! lança Kaoru en éclatant de rire.

\- Impossible ! Protesta Die.

\- Mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir, fit remarquer Toshiya. À moins bien sûr de le retrouver mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu découvres son identité.

\- Si ça se trouve c’est un psychopathe, lança Kyo. 

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il n’avait peut-être pas tort bien que le mot choisi était un peu fort. Die était peut-être tombé sur un détraqué, le roux en doutait mais ses amis se posaient sérieusement la question. Après tout il savait déjà que le mystérieux amant de Die était un sacré pervers ! Peut-être même bien plus que leur guitariste !

- C’est quand même bizarre qu’il ait su où t’envoyer ça, ajouta le chanteur. Si ça se trouve il sait où tu habites.

\- Et bien qu’il vienne me rejoindre cette nuit alors, rétorqua Die alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. 

Le reste du groupe ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Et si Die était vraiment tombé sur un malade sexuel, du genre sadique qui allait le torturer lors de leur second rendez-vous ? Après tout le roux jouait de malchance ces derniers temps en amour. Ses dernières histoires ne s’étaient pas vraiment passées comme il l’aurait espéré et malgré ses airs de joyeux lurons, chacun d’eux savait que se cachait au fond de lui un cœur sensible à la recherche de son âme sœur. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Shinya fut le premier à exprimer la pensée générale :

- Je sens que je vais détester faire ça…

\- Mais on va t’aider à le retrouver, compléta Kyo.

\- Vraiment ? s’exclama Die fou de joie.

\- C’est ça ou prendre le risque de te ramasser à la petite cuillère chez toi, répondit Kaoru.

\- Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, ajouta Toshiya. 

Die en avait presque des larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n’aurait osé leur demander un tel service. Il avait déjà bien abusé de leur gentillesse dans les toilettes pour homme ! Il était si ému qu’il aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras, malheureusement son idée fut unanimement rejeté au prétexte qu’il fallait d’abord qu’il prenne une douche !

 

*

 

\- Et alors ? Questionna Aki qui buvait littéralement les paroles de Shinya.

\- Alors rien, soupira le batteur. On a perdu notre temps. On a collecté toutes les infos qu’on a pu, questionné une tonne d’invité, personne n’était capable de se souvenir de qui avait accompagné Die dans cette chambre.

\- C’est quand même incroyable ! S’exclama Gackt.

Shinya haussa les épaules tout en reportant son attention sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Et vous n’avez pas un début de description ? Die n’a vraiment rien qui lui revient à l’esprit ? Demanda Aki un peu perplexe.

\- Oui et non. Disons que ça reste très vague, répondit Shinya.

\- Ben dis toujours, rétorqua Gackt. Si ça se trouve, on pourra t’aider.

Aki acquiesça et Shinya poussa un profond soupir avant de sortir son téléphone portable sur lequel il avait prit en note tous les éléments relatif au fameux amoureux de Die.

\- Il est plus jeune que Die, il est brun, il aurait des piercings mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Il est musicien et aux dires de Die, c’est le coup du siècle !

\- Mais ce n’est que sexuel ? Enfin je veux dire c’est seulement parce que c’est un bon coup que Die veut le retrouver ? Demanda Aki.

\- Non, cet idiot dit que c’est l’homme de sa vie. Il en est certain. Il dit même qu’il est amoureux alors qu’il ne se souvient même pas qui sait !

\- Il a l’air d’être beau-gosse, c’est déjà ça, fit remarquer l’ancien chanteur de Malice Mizer.

Shinya ne semblait pas pour autant rassuré. Il avait beau râler, il s’inquiétait beaucoup pour son idiot de guitariste. Die pouvait être si fleur bleue par moment et là, il avait le cœur brisé de n’avoir pas reçu de nouvelle de son bel éphèbe. Depuis le bouquet de fleur et le cadeau, il n’avait plus rien reçu et son amant ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone.

\- Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? S’inquiéta Aki.

\- Die, soupira Shinya un peu exaspéré. Il ressemble à une lycéenne amoureuse ! Il passe son temps à soupirer en regardant son téléphone, espérant recevoir un message de son amoureux. Ça ne fait qu’une semaine mais il déprime déjà et pas moyen de lui changer les idées.

\- Perso je sors d’un enregistrement avec les gars et j’ai un peu de temps, déclara Aki. Je peux passer le voir si tu veux, histoire de lui changer les idées.

\- T’embête pas, soupira Shinya. On a déjà tout essayé.

\- Bon et bien il n’y a plus qu’à espérer que son amoureux secret se manifeste rapidement, rétorqua Gackt en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Mouais, fit Shinya un peu tristement.

 

*

 

Une longue semaine sans nouvelle. Die commençait à désespérer. Pourquoi ne le recontactait-il pas ? Surtout après lui avoir envoyé un tel cadeau ! Un foulard et une paire de menotte… Il voulait un acte deux alors qu’attendait-il ? Le guitariste poussa un profond soupir et s’enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Il n’avait plus goût à rien. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était le retrouver. Encore s’il connaissait son identité ! Malheureusement son cœur battait pour un bel inconnu qu’il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

 

On sonna à la porte. Die soupira tout en posant un regard las sur l’entrée. Il n’avait envie de voir personne à part son promis. Cependant il y avait bien peu de chance que ce soit lui. C’était sans doute encore un de ses amis inquiets de le savoir si mélancolique.

 

On sonna à nouveau. Die hésita encore. Il n’avait vraiment envie de voir personne. Cependant à la troisième sonnerie le guitariste se décida à se lever. Tant pis, il allait devoir supporter la compassion de ses amis hétéros.

 

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, le guitariste ouvrit sa porte et son cœur rata un battement lorsque son regard se posa sur lui. C’était LUI ! Il le savait. Son cœur l’avait reconnu immédiatement ! Comment avait-il fait pour l’oublier ? L’autre se contenta de sourire largement avant de se jeter à son cou pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Die recula tout en continuant de l’embrasser et son jeune amant referma la porte derrière lui avec son pied.

\- Pardon, murmura le plus jeune. J’étais très occupé et après j’ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus.

\- C’est moi qui ai eu peur, balbutia Die un peu ému.

\- Il parait que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi.

\- Pardon.

\- C’est rien.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent langoureusement, se quittant à peine pour respirer. D’ailleurs ils passèrent immédiatement dans la chambre. Ils avaient faim de l’autre et puis ils avaient un acte deux à jouer.

 

*

 

\- Et alors ? Questionna Gackt intrigué.

\- Kaoru n’a pas eu le cœur de le tuer, soupira Shinya.

\- Ah ! S’exclama le chanteur alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Depuis qu’ils sont ensembles, Die arrive tout le temps en retard, il oublie la moitié des choses. Kaoru laisse courir pour le moment. Il espère sans doute que ça lui passera.

\- Bon ! Mais tu ne m’as toujours pas dit qui était ce mystérieux amoureux, rétorqua Gackt en s’accoudant à la table.

\- T’en fais pas, tu ne le sauras bien assez tôt, soupira Shinya.

À cet instant le téléphone du batteur se mit à vibrer et Shinya leva les yeux au ciel avant de le consulter sous le regard intrigué du chanteur.

\- Ils passent leur temps à m’envoyer des photos ! S’exaspéra le batteur en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

\- Si je m’attendais à ça ! S’exclama Gackt en posant les yeux sur l’écran du téléphone où une photo de Die dans les bras de son amoureux s’était affichée.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! Soupira le batteur.

Gackt lui rendit son téléphone et Shinya baissa les yeux sur l’écran. Il avait beau râler, il était quand même content pour eux. Die et Aki formaient vraiment un très beau couple.


End file.
